Shaman Reunion
by Guardian-Angel-Momo-chan
Summary: Okay, this is a REALLY random fic I thought of. What if the cast hadn't seen one another(except the ppl they married) for five years? What if they had kids? What if Yoh arraged a reunion? Chaos, of course. RenxPilika, HoroxTamao, YohxAnna, HaoxMacchi, Ryu
1. Default Chapter

Shaman Reunion

Chapter 1

Invitations

**China**

Ren was violent. Ren was cold. On the outside. After he had married, and had a kid, he had began to loosen up. He loved his daughter and wife a lot. He especially admired his daughter's amazing shaman progress. His wife Pilika said she was just natural.

"Mao-Ling, you've practiced enough for today." His purple-haired daughter glared at him.

"No way, I'm gonna be the best!! Ever!" she yelled happily. Ren smiled a bit. "Let me keep practicing!"

"No, you can not, Mao-Ling. Come on, it's lunch time." Mao-Ling pouted, but ran after her father.

**After lunch**

"Look, Daddy, the mailman left us something." Mao-Ling pointed. Ren was confused. No one sent them anything, and the companies were scared to send bill, even if he would pay them. He scared them.

"Hmm, interesting..." he said, taking the letter from Mao-Ling. "It's from Yoh and Anna....what is going on now?" Mao-Ling shrugged; even if she didn't know what was going on and had never met Yoh and Anna.

Ren chuckled, and opened the letter. "Hmm, crazy."

"What's goin' on, Daddy?" Mao-Ling asked, pulling at his shirt excitedly.

"Yes, do tell." Pilika said, showing up out of nowhere and not explaining. She must be magic O.o.

"Well, Yoh and Anna are having a reunion thingy they're calling the Shaman Reunion. We're invited." Pilika squealed. Mao-Ling yayed, even though she **still **didn't know what was going on.

**Hokkaido **

Horo Usui was a happy person. Of course, who wouldn't, with the happy-go-lucky cheerful cook Tamao cooking tons of wonderful food? Of course, he'd have to fight Ayumi, his daughter, over the food, but it was still all good for the Ainu.

"DADDY!!!" He heard his youngest child scream.

"WE GOT MAIL!!" Horo sat up.

"BRING IT HERE!" he yelled back. Tamao gave him a scathing look. "What?"

"You know if you yell like that, the children are going to be influenced to yell too." She said sternly. Then she smiled. "But I suppose it's alright. Now, what's the letter say, dear?" She directed this last statement at her young son.

"It says..." He started, but Ayumi tackled him.

"You can't read, Hiroyuki!" she boasted, sitting on top of him. "I can, though. It says we're all invited to a kind of party called a reunion and it's from someone named Yoh and Anna."

**England**

Lyserg stroked his sleeping son's hair gently. Children grew very quickly. It was almost time for him to learn to use his shaman abilities.

"Lyserg." Jeanne said. Lyserg looked up, quite surprised. He hadn't heard her come in at all.

"What is it, Jeanne?" He asked. She smiled.

"Yoh and Anna are inviting us to a reunion party. Would you like to go?" She asked.

He smiled at her. "Of course. Good lord, I haven't seen them in....five years."

"Five years? It **has **been a long time." She chuckled.

"We should go. I'm sure Ashley, Magami and Kevin would enjoy it, too."

"Yeah, we should go."

**Location Unknown**

Macchi woke slowly, and groggily looked over at Hao. She smiled a bit. She loved him a lot. He had used a huge amount of Furyoku to resurrect her and the others. Mari and Kanna. She thought of them as her sisters. She felt an arm go over her waist.

"Macchi, you woke up early...." Hao mumbled. She smiled.

"Kiss?" She asked.

"Sure." He lowered her face to hers. And the door slammed open.

"Huh?" They said. At the door stood two orange haired little boys with wide eyes, giggling very hard.

"SO sorry...." the one on the left, Tokamura, said.

"Oh-hh...." sang the one the right, Kamura.

"Mommy and Daddy are bad." Said Tokamura, speaking to a small brown haired girl behind them.

"Remember that, Miyuki."

"Yes, moron baka jackass." His sister replied. She had an attitude, even if she **looked** cute.

"Why did you come in here?" Macchi asked, covering herself with the blanket. Miyuki smiled cutely.

"You've got mail!" She sang melodically. Tokamura smacked her on the back of the head.

"Idiot." He said.

"Well, what does it say?" Hao said.

"Says it's from some persons named Yoh and Anna. They're inviting us to some reunion thing." Miyuki said, bored. Hao raised an eyebrow.

" Really...."

**New York City**

It was kinda amazing that Ryu had found a girl. And even more amazing that she was a shaman. Her name was Lara, and she was very beautiful. Right now, they were on a date, speaking about the invitation and whether they should go.

"I think I should go. It would be friendly." Lara smiled.

" You're so sweet...." She said. "I'm gonna come too."

Author's Note: Alright, there's the first chapter to 'Shaman Reunion' it's kinda vague so far, but the general idea is that the cast hasn't seen the rest of the cast for somewhere around five years. Everyone is married. (Duh)


	2. Yoh and Anna and Hana

Shaman Reunion

Chapter 2

Yoh and Anna and Hana

Reviews

DREAM-ANGEL114

You like me! A lot! D I is happy!

KARASU

Thank you! I update!

WINGWEAVER22

I know! Isn't it amazing?! (Falls over dead) Just kidding, I'm not dead. Sugar is good for you.........you smashed 14 dishes? O.o I only smashed 8.....

Yoh was a slacker. And always would be, aside from the training of his wife Asukura Anna. His son also got the torture-er, training. But today, and for a entire week, they had been let off because of the reunion. Making them very happy. Hana more than Yoh. Hana loved meeting new people.

" Well, this is it...." Yoh said, watching a car drive by, but not stopping. "I guess no one's coming." Just as he said that, a dark red car drove up.

" Ryu!" Yoh said, as his strangle haired friend stepped out of the car. To Yoh's utter surprise, a women stepped out on the other side. A beautiful on at that.

" Yoh, meet my girlfriend, Lara." Lara waved happily to Yoh, who was staring in awe.

" H-hi..." He said nervously. He didn't have anything better to say, which was why it was lucky the next guest showed.

Strangely, he was walking. It was Lyserg, followed closely by Jeanne and three children.

" Um....hey, Lyserg...." Yoh asked. "Why are you walking?" Lyserg smiled.

" Our car broke down a mile ago." He explained. Yoh smiled shakily.

" So how do you plan to get back?" He said.

" Oh, we took a plane. It was a rental car, I suppose they'll ask for money about that...." Yoh sweatdropped.

" You think so?" Yoh said. He turned to Ryu. "Um, oh yeah, you can all come in."

**Inside**

No one drank their tea. No one ate the little bitty snack cakes. No one talked. I guess that the effect of not seeing each other for five years.

There was a annoying sound coming from outside, and it was the only topic of conversation.

" It's....annoying." Ryu said. Lara pinched him.

" You know," She piped up. "It sounds like a far away helicopter getting closer and closer." Yoh listened. She was right.

" Maybe it's..." Yoh was suddenly cut off by Hana crazily screaming over the sound.

" DADDY!!! DADDY!! THERE'S A HELICOPTER GONNA LAND IN THE YARD!!!" Yoh stood up and ran to his son. It was true. The helicopter looked like it was going to land right in the yard.

" HANA! GET ON THE PORCH AND DOWN GET OFF TILL THE THING'S LANDED!" Yoh told his son, who obeyed without hesitation.

The helicopter now was hovering a few feet above the ground, causing some grass to rip out. It then landed, ripping even more grass out. Hooray, Yoh thought. Anna will kill me.

He saw the door open. He ran over to pled they never come back with the evil, grass-ripping helicopter. But....

" REN?!" Yoh yelled. "PILIKA!!" It was true. The two were standing at the evil plane's door.

" Hello, Yoh." Ren (barely) smiled.

" YOH." A voice came from behind him. It was Anna. And she wasn't smiling. At all.

" Uh oh...." Yoh said.

Author: CLIFFIE!! I love being evil. Anyhoo, I didn't expect this to be popular(And it isn't), so two reviews and update?


	3. Fire and Ice arrive

Shaman Reunion

MetalGodzillamon

Yep, Yoh's dead. I don't know where Jun is...maybe she's in the helicopter of doom?

P.S

Isn't evil fun?

Fire babiie

Evil ees fun! Yay, cookie! (eats)

Wingweaver22

No more dead dishes? Oh well. Thank you for reviewing!

Blu Rose

Ya, I got some weird habit of sometimes torturing characters.

Joyce T

Yay, RenPi shipper! HaoMacchi shipper! Yohna shipper! Isn't RenPi-ness cute?

Author's side note: I'M SOOOOOOO SORRY!!! I **meant** to update at **two** reviews, but I disregarded the story! Sorry!

Chapter 3

Fire and Ice arrive

"ANNA!" Yoh screamed in horror. I mean, you'd be scared too, wouldn't you? "I thought you were shopping!"

"I was. I'm back." She said sourly.

"It's not my fault!" Yoh begged.

"I'm quite aware of that." Anna said, glaring at Ren and Pilika.

"Urm....It's all my fault, don't kill me....?" Ren said nervously.

"I won't. I'll ask for the money to redo the yard though." She said.

"Is that all?!" He sighed in relief. He probably shouldn't of.

"No, if that's how you're going to be." She said. "You can help Yoh redo the yard."

"Ahh...." he moaned. "Anna....please..."

"Don't even try." Yoh said. "It's not worth wasting time on trying to get her to let it go."

"Man, that thing is big." The others had arrived outside. Ryu was the speaker.

"It is...." Jeanne agreed.

"Hi, Ren." Lyserg said. "Hi, Pilika."

"Why, how cute!" Lara said, pointing at the tiny Mao-Ling, who stuck her tongue out.

"Pleasant little brat, ain't she?" Lara hmphed.

However, none of this seemed to be fazing Hana, who just sat there staring at Mao-Ling.

And of course, now was the choice time for a bus to pull up.

"Hola, everyone!" Horo jumped cheerfully off the bus.

"You don't know how happy I am to be off the bus and away from that lunatic Hao."

" I'm not a lunatic." Hao said, stepping off the bus. Everyone's jaws dropped.

" Yoh, why in hell did you invite him?!" Ryu yelled. Ren had taken out his kwan-do.

" Because he's my brother." Yoh said, all smiles.

" SO?!?" A chorus of voices yelled. Yoh ignored them, and went to help Horo and Tamao with their hyper kids.

Hao's little twins, however, were asleep. Miyuki was awake and was staring around with a dead look on her face.

Hana gave her a questioning looking. Miyuki just gave him the same dead look she gave everything else. Her dark brown hair looked like it was floating in the wind. Instantly, Hana felt very scared of her.

" These are my kids. Um, that one's..." Hao said pointing at one orange haired twins, who'd woken up. "Are you Tokamura or Kamura?"

" Kamura...." he said sleepily. "No wait, I'm Tokamura..."

" That's Kamura. The other one's Tokamura. That one's Miyuki." Hao said pointing to the girl. "oh, yeah, and that's Macchi." Macchi smiled.

" I'm award that she's Macchi." Anna said coldly. "You came at a bad time."

" I noticed."

". . ."

"Anyway," Horo said, breaking the silence. "These are my kids, Hiroyuki and Ayumi."

" Yo." Ayumi said. Hiroyuki waved excitedly.

" I LIKE ICE CREAM!!" He yelled, blowing everyone away with loudness and randomness.

" Um....okay then...." Yoh said. "This is gonna be a long weekend."

Author's note

I LIKE ICE CREAM TOO!!! I am sugar high...plez review. And remember....author is sorry for lack of updates!!


End file.
